1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotation-force adjusting device, and more particularly to a rotation-force adjusting device for a toy gun that may prevent a pellet rubbing against and damaging a pressing block of the rotation-force adjusting device.
2. Description of Related Art
With reference to FIGS. 7 and 8, a conventional rotation-force adjusting device for a toy gun has a pressing tube 70, an adjusting unit 80, and a gun body 90. The pressing tube 70 is a hollow tube and has an ejecting end 701, a gas inlet end 702, a pressing block 71, and an abutting portion 72. The pressing tube 70 is made of rubber. The pressing block 71 is formed on a top portion of an inner surface of the pressing tube 70 and between the ejecting end 701 and the gas inlet end 702 of the pressing tube 70. The abutting portion 72 is formed on a top portion of the pressing tube 70 and above the pressing block 71.
The adjusting unit 80 is mounted around the pressing tube 70 and has a force ring 81 and a control knob 82. The force ring 81 is mounted around the abutting portion 72 of the pressing tube 70. The force ring 81 has an adjusting block 811 and a screw hole 812. The adjusting block 811 is formed on and protrudes radially from a bottom portion of an outer surrounding surface of the force ring 81. The screw hole 812 is formed through the adjusting block 811. The control knob 82 is a screw, has a rotating disk and a screw rod, the screw rod is formed on and protrudes from a top surface of the rotating disk, the screw rod of the control knob 82 is mounted through the force ring 81 and extends upward into the screw hole 812, and this makes the screw rod of the control knob 82 screwed with the screw hole 812 of the adjusting block 811.
The gun body 90 is mounted around the pressing tube 70 and the adjusting unit 80, and the gun body 90 is positioned with the adjusting unit 80. The gun body 90 has an inner barrel 91, two half-shells 92, and an outer barrel 93. The inner barrel 91 is mounted in the pressing tube 70 via the ejecting end 701 of the pressing tube 70, and this makes an internal of the inner barrel 91 communicate with an internal of the pressing tube 70. The inner barrel 91 is made of metal.
The two half-shells 92 cover a back half segment of the inner barrel 91, the adjusting unit 80, and the pressing tube 70. Each one of the two half-shells 92 has a positioning groove 921, a communicating groove 922, and an adjusting groove 923. The positioning groove 921 is transversely formed through a middle section of the two half-shells 92, and the rotating disk of the control knob 82 is positioned in the two positioning grooves 921 of the two half-shells 92. The communicating groove 922 is formed in the half-shell 92 and communicates with the positioning groove 921, and the adjusting block 811 of the force ring 81 and the screw rod of the control knob 82 are positioned in the two communicating grooves 922 of the two half-shells 92.
The adjusting groove 923 is concaved inward from an upper half segment of the half-shell 92 and communicates with a corresponding communicating groove 922. The adjusting groove 923 is formed on the half-shell 92 above the positioning groove 921 and is arc-shaped, and the force ring 81 of the adjusting unit 80 is located in the two adjusting grooves 923 of the two half-shells 92. The outer barrel 93 is mounted around the two half-shells 92, and the inner barrel 91 is located in the outer barrel 93.
With reference to FIGS. 7 and 9, when the conventional rotation-force adjusting device for a toy gun ejects a pellet 60, as the pressing tube 70 is made of rubber and the control knob 82 is mounted through the force ring 81 and extends into the screw hole 812, the rotating disk of the control knob 82 is positioned in the two positioning grooves 921 of the two half-shells 92. When the control knob 82 rotates, as the screw rod of the control knob 82 is screwed with the screw hole 812, this makes the rotating disk of the control knob 82 move upwardly relative to the pressing tube 70 until the control knob 82 abuts a top side of the two positioning grooves 921. The force ring 81 moves toward the control knob 82, and the force ring 81 presses against the abutting portion 72 of the pressing tube 70, so the pressing force is transmitted to the pressing block 71 via the abutting portion 72. When the pellet 60 is ejected and passes through the pressing tube 70, the pellet 60 is forced downwardly when passing through the pressed pressing block 71, and a rotation force is formed with an ejection force and a downward force. Therefore, the pellet 60 is ejected out of the inner barrel 91 in a rotating manner, and this may increase the ejecting length and accuracy of the pellet 60.
However, since a surrounding wall of the pressing tube 70 is solid, when the pressing tube 70 is forced by the force ring 81, a deformation of the abutting portion 72 would affect the pressing block 71 directly, and the pressing block 71 deforms downward. So the pellet 60 is pressed by the pressing block 71, and a rigid contact is formed between the pressing block 71 and the pellet 60. Because the pressing block 71 is made of rubber, in the procedure of ejecting the pellet 60, the pressing block 71 is easily to be damaged due to the friction between the pellet 60 and the pressing block 71. And this would influence the accuracy of the pellet 60 and decrease the ejecting length of the pellet 60, so the conventional rotation-force adjusting device for a toy gun should be improved.
To overcome the shortcomings of the conventional rotation-force adjusting device for a toy gun, the present invention provides a rotation-force adjusting device for a toy gun to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.